


Latte Art

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cuteness, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: A look in the life of the newlywed couple, Takahashi Nowaki and Takahashi Misaki.
Relationships: Kusama Nowaki/Takahashi Misaki
Kudos: 6





	Latte Art

**Author's Note:**

> Myo was telling me she was going to make her own Misaki x Nowaki fic and I warmed up to the pairing idea. I'm writing this fic for the plot of pure fluff since we're discussing drama filled Nowaki x Misaki plots on chat lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Handling their mini espresso machine, Misaki looked over his shoulder to watch his husband prepare their breakfast. He inhaled deep, taking in the aromas of the miso soup, roasted vegetables and sizzling fish. Everything was cooked well and handled with care. Nothing seemed thrown half-hazard into the pan to finish it faster. Misaki tended to take his time to cook everything and plated with care.

Taking his time to check out the tall, dark haired, and fit body of his husband, Misaki appreciated what he saw. Nowaki didn't dress himself up often, preferring simple staple pieces to overspending on clothing. He especially loved those blue eyes, usually filled to the brim with _tenderness,_ gazing at him with love. During their _heated_ moments, Nowaki voiced his emotions, not one to censor himself when it came to expressing his affection.

Nowaki's upfront means of showing his love opened the floodgates for Misaki to do the same. Sure, he hesitated a good chunk of the time, but Misaki held Nowaki's hand without notice. Misaki ignored the sappy smile on Nowaki's face, but looked at him when Nowaki kissed the back of his hand.

"Almost done." Nowaki declared, breaking Misaki from his thoughts.

"Good. I'm starving." Finishing off his vanilla latte, Misaki turned to Nowaki and asked. "Did you want a tea latte or a vanilla latte? Unless, you want something else."

"A simple latte is fine. No need to add vanilla into it." Smiling light, Nowaki lowered the heat of the stove and noted the tulip latte art in Misaki's peach patterned cup. He couldn't help but comment. "Will I get a cute drawing in my latte too?"

Misaki chuckled. "Of course. You will pout all throughout breakfast if I don't do it for you."

Nowaki's playful smile made Misaki's heart skip a beat. "I _do not_ pout, Misaki."

"Yes, you do. You pout about a lot of things, I just don't point them out. Your husband is considerate enough not to embarrass you." Misaki shuffled Nowaki's yuzu patterned cup underneath the espresso area and steamed another batch of milk.

Turning off the stove, Nowaki teased Misaki. "And if I point out the fact that you _still_ blush when I compliment you, will you get mad at me? You have most adorable blush whenever I kiss you."

Misaki's face went red and diverted the conversation. "Any suggestions on your latte art?"

As he removed their servings of fish onto their plates, Nowaki hummed. "A heart?"

Turning back to the machine, Misaki nudged Nowaki's side with his elbow, "Alright, but if it comes out wonky don't tease me." He removed the pitcher from the steam wand and readied himself to pour the milk into the cup.

Nowaki leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of Misaki's head. "Then, any cute art from you is good enough for me."

Misaki's face went redder, stammering out while shaking the pitcher in his hands. "Nowaki! I'm about to pout the milk!" Nowaki avoided Misaki's slapping hand as he finished platting their food. Nowaki's laughter made Misaki huff in fake annoyance as he started pouring the milk into the cup.

Nowaki began taking plates to their table as he sing songed. "Sorry, dear." He returned to the stove to scoop out miso soup into little bowls and rice into other bowls. He carried them carefully in his arms and set them down in their proper spots.

Misaki stuck his tongue out at Nowaki before he said. "You're _not_ sorry." Turning his attention back to the cup, he realized that the heart turned out perfect and aligned well to the middle of the cup.

Grabbing both of the cups, Misaki went toward their table, the plates having been placed down by Nowaki. He placed Nowaki's cup in front of him before he sat down on his own seat. Nowaki beamed at him with happiness, thrilled at having such a cute heart for his latte. Misaki accepted the compliment without verbally brushing Nowaki's words aside. Misaki still needed to work on accepting compliments from others.

Clasping their hands together, Misaki and Nowaki said thank you for the meal. They dug in. Both of them were silent and took their time savoring the food. In between bites, Misaki commented about the flavor of the food. Nowaki beamed in pride. In turn, Nowaki complimented the foaminess of the milk and expert manner Misaki poured the milk for even distribution of the espresso.

After the commentary over the lattes and food, they began talking about the ridiculousness of their work week.

Slurping his miso soup, Misaki listened to Nowaki as he described his work hectic week at the hospital. Nowaki took strides not to reveal patients names or conditions, HIPPA laws an all that, but Misaki didn't mind hearing about Nowaki's adventures at work. Nowaki _overheard_ various hospital staff stories and made sure to stay clear of the _backlash._ Lessons from previous jobs caused Nowaki to develop safe distances to avoid involving himself in coworkers drama or rivalries. He didn't need the stress when he clocked in to do a job, not to pick sides in _petty_ arguments.

Still, Nowaki's foresight gave him front row seats to the relationship drama that happened between coworkers. Nowaki was one of the few staff members whose stress came from _patients_ not from _personal relationships._ The hype over the beautiful crafted bento Misaki made _dimmed_ when someone was _exposed_ as a _cheater_ in the cardiology department. The doctor's husband arrived into the building, causing a public scandal which prompted others to keep an ear out for updates.

Misaki was relieved he settled in an online editing gig through Marukawa's internet services. A new position that started at the beginning of the year. Misaki applied without wasting time and was accepted. This change brought immense relief for Misaki who enjoyed being a _homebody_. The previous stress of going to work left his shoulders at the realization that he wouldn't present himself in the company. He was _harassed_ through superiors and his own _idol. The Kan_ wasn't the same after Ijuuin broke the _illusion_ Misaki had of the man.

Misaki checked on updates of his previous favorite series, but he _wasn't_ as enthusiastic as he used to be.

Regardless, Misaki enjoyed being a part time house husband. He planned his work hours during certain sections of the day, leaving him free time to enjoy himself. Planned meals, tended to their small herb garden, and lightly cleaned their home. They didn't make _large_ messes for _deep_ cleaning, those happened _once_ a _month._ Misaki didn't have to step foot in Marukawa, but made phone calls to discuss the stories with his authors.

Once they finished their breakfast, Misaki picked up the dishes and rushed to the sink before Nowaki helped him. Nowaki watched in amusement as Misaki separated the food scraps into an attachment on the sink before he began washing them. Getting up from his seat, Nowaki walked behind Misaki, visibly showed his arms wrapping around Misaki before he held him close. Misaki stiffened a bit before he relaxed in an instant.

Misaki continued on washing the dishes, inquiring. "Did I look like I was cold?"

Nowaki placed his chin on top of Misaki's head, "I just wanted a hug. That's all."

Misaki shook his head in amusement. "Loosen the grip and I will let you continue on holding me. I might accidentally elbow you." Nowaki loosened his arms, giving Misaki room to move in certain angles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Nowaki chirped, staying in place as Misaki placed the dishes on their drying rack.

**The end.**


End file.
